sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Maurice Dean Wint
| birth_place = Leicestershire, England | death_date = | death_place = | othername = Maurice Wint | yearsactive = 1987 – present | spouse = Colette Stevenson (?-?) | partner = | parents = | residence = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | alma_mater = York University | website = | occupation = Actor | notable role = }} Maurice Dean Wint (born 1 May 1964) is a British-born Canadian actor who has starred in several films and television shows. Life and career Wint was born in Leicestershire, England, and moved to Canada in 1967 with his family. He began to act in Toronto on stage. He graduated from York University with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Drama. One of his most famous roles is Quentin in the cult favorite science fiction horror film Cube. His other notable roles were in Hedwig and the Angry Inch, RoboCop: Prime Directives, Psi Factor and the TekWar films and television series. His theatre credits include Courageous, for which he won a Dora Award, The Real McCoy, Where is Kabuki, Serpent Kills and Titus Andronicus, for which he earned a Dora Award nomination. He was married to the actor Colette Stevenson. Filmography *''The Reckoning'' (1991) as Curtz *''The Swordsman'' (1992) as Swordplay Fencer *''Trial & Error'' (1993) as Mike Everett *''Spenser: Pale Kings and Princes'' (1994) as Esteva *''TekWar'' (1994) as Lt. Winger *''Rude'' (1995) as General *''Curtis's Charm'' (1995) as Curtis *''Cube'' (1997) as Quentin *''The Sweetest Gift'' (1998) as Booker *''The Best Girl'' (2000) as Father *''Hedwig and the Angry Inch'' (2001) as Sgt. Luther Robinson *''The Little Bear Movie'' (2001) as Cub's Father (voice) *''On Their Knees'' (2001) as Gimp Bartender *''Jane Doe'' (2001) as Niles Armstrong *''Evelyn: The Cutest Evil Dead Girl'' (2002) as Narrator *''Nothing'' (2003) as Narrator *''It All Happens Incredibly Fast'' (2003) as The Stranger *''Burnt Toast'' (2005) as Prosecution *''The Circuit'' (2008) as Andy "Crash" Davis *''Tangled'' (2010 TV movie) as Paulo *''My Daughter Must Live'' (2014) as Wagner TV *''Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future'' (1987–1988) as Sgt. Robert 'Scout' Baker (22 episodes) *''Friday the 13th: The Series'' (1987–1990) as Gil (1 episode) *''Street Legal'' (1991) as Joe Minor (2 episodes) *''X-Men'' (1992-1997) as Shadow King (2 episodes) *''Wild C.A.T.S: Covert Action Teams'' (1994) as Helspont (2 episodes) *''RoboCop: The Series'' (1994-1995) as The Captain (1 episode) *''TekWar'' (1994–1996) as Lt Winger (9 episodes) *''PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal'' (1996–1999) as Dr. Curtis Rollins (12 episodes) *''Earth: Final Conflict'' (1998) as Capt. Lucas Johnson (2 episodes) *''The Outer Limits'' (1998–1999) as Capt. Roger Kimbro / Jesha (2 episodes) *''Traders'' (1998–1999) as Fatty Size (4 episodes) *''Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend'' (1999–2000) as Alcyoneus / Atlas (2 episodes) *''RoboCop: Prime Directives'' (2001 TV miniseries) as John Terrence Cable / RoboCable *''Blue Murder'' (2001–2002) as Cpl. Nathaniel Sweet/Sgt. Derek Tait (14 episodes) *''Quads!'' (2001–2002) as Fontaine (26 episodes) *''ReGenesis'' (2004–2006) as Connor McGuinn (4 episodes) *''The Border'' (2009) as Leonard Drake (1 episode) *''Haven'' (2010–2012; 2015) as Agent Byron Howard (8 episodes) *''Razzberry Jazzberry Jam'' (2008–2011) as RC the Double Bass (7 episodes) *''Shoot the Messenger'' (2016) as Phil Hardcastle (8 episodes) Video games *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (1998) as Onslaught *''Spawn: In the Demon's Hand'' (2000) as Spawn References External links * * * Northern Stars biography Category:1964 births Category:English people of Jamaican descent Category:Black English male actors Category:English male film actors Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:English male voice actors Category:English expatriates in Canada Category:York University alumni Category:Living people Category:Canadian male film actors Category:Canadian male television actors Category:Canadian male voice actors Category:Black Canadian male actors Category:Canadian people of Jamaican descent Category:People from Leicester